The Chocolate Tree/Transcript
Dora Márquez: Hi. I’m Dora. And this is my friend, Boots. And [[Abuela|my wonderful grandma, mi Abuela]]. Can you say "abuela"? Pause Say "abuela". Pause * Abuela: Oooo. Muy bien (Very well), you said that so well. * Dora: Abuela, will you tell us a story about when you were a little girl? * Abuela Oh, si. When I was your age, I had a special chocolate tree. A chocolate tree. * Dora: Oh, Abuela, tell us the story. * Boots: Tell us. Tell us. * Abuela: When I was a little girl, just like you, Dora, I lived in a little house, and near my house there grew the sweetest little chocolate tree. This tree was mi querido amigo (my dear friend). We used to play together, and if I was sad, he would give me a big hug and make me feel better. The Chocolate Tree taught me a song to help make the chocolate. The tree would wiggle his tree trunk and sing: :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪ Mix your chocolate, chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate!♪ * Dora: But Abuela, what happened to the Chocolate Tree? * Boots: Yeah, what happened to the tree? * Abuela: When I grew up, our family moved far away from the Chocolate Tree. * Dora: Abuela, will you teach us the Chocolate Song? * Abuela: Con mucho gusto (With pleasure). * Dora: Will you sing the Chocolate Song with us? Pause Great! Sing along with Abuela. :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪ Mix your chocolate, chocolate♪ :♪ Mix your chocolate, chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ * Dora and Boots: ♪Bate, bate, chocolate!♪ * Abuela: and laughing Muy bien (Very well)! very good! * Dora: I loved the story of the Chocolate Tree. * Abuela: Me, too. I really miss that Chocolate Tree. * Boots: She misses her tree. * Dora: I've got an idea! Maybe we can find Abuela's Chocolate Tree, and bring her some chocolate! * Boots: Ooh, ooh, ah, ah! Yes, sir! * Dora: Oh, she would be so happy. * Boots: And then she could make us a chocolate treat! Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! Mmm… Yummy! * Dora: Let's go get chocolate for Abuela! * Boots: Hey, Dora, how are we going to find the Chocolate Tree? * Dora: Let's stop and think. Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go? * Boots: The Map! * Dora: The Map, that's right! The Map can tell us how to find the Chocolate Tree. I need your help. Will you check the Map and find out how to get to the Chocolate Tree? You have to say "Map." Pause Say "Map," say "Map"! "[[Map Song]"] * Map: ♪If there's a place you got to go♪ :♪I'm the one you need to know♪ :♪I'm the Map♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map♪ :♪If there's a place you got to get♪ :♪I can get you there, I bet♪ :♪I'm the Map♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map♪ :♪I'm the Map!♪ *Dora and Boots want to find Abuela's special Chocolate Tree. Well, I know how to get to the Chocolate Tree. First you go through the Jungle… then you go past the Bear's Cave… and that's how you get to the Chocolate Tree so you can bring chocolate to Abuela! So here's what you tell Dora: Jungle,… Cave,… Chocolate Tree. Say it with me. Jungle,… Cave,… Chocolate Tree. Jungle,… Cave,… Chocolate Tree. Jungle,… Cave,… Chocolate Tree! * Dora: How do we find the Chocolate Tree? Jungle,… Cave,… Chocolate Tree. First we go through the Jungle. Then we go past the Bear's Cave. And that's how we'll get to the chocolate tree. Thanks for helping! So, first we have to find the Jungle. Do you see a jungle? * (click, beep) * Dora: Yeah, there's the Jungle! Come on, let's go get chocolate for Abuela! "[[Travel Song]"] * Dora: Come on, say it with us! * Dora and Boots: ♪Jungle, Cave, Chocolate Tree♪ :♪Jungle, Cave, Chocolate Tree♪ :Bridge :♪Come on, vámonos♪ :♪Everybody, let's go♪ * Boots: ♪Come on, let's get to it♪ * Dora: ♪I know that we can do it♪ ;♪Where are we going?♪ * Boots: ♪Chocolate Tree♪ :♪Where are we going?♪ * Dora: ♪Chocolate Tree♪ * Dora and Boots: ♪Where are we going?♪ * Fiesta Trio: ♪Chocolate Tree♪ * Dora: ♪Where are we going?♪ * Dora, Boots and FT: ♪Chocolate Tree!♪ * bridge as Dora and Boots laughs * Dora and Boots: ♪Chocolate Tree!♪ * Señor Tucán: Cuidado! Cuidado! * Dora: Who's that? * Boots: Look, it's Señor Tucán! * Tucan: Cuidado! Cuidado! Cuidado! * Dora: Señor Tucán wants us to "watch out!"! * Tucan: Dora! Boots! En la selva hay… Itortugas mordedoras! * Dora: (In the Jungle there are… snapping turtles!) * Tucan: Iculebras largas! * Dora: (Long snakes!) * Tucan: Iy un cocodrilo grande! * Dora: (And one big crocodile!) * Tucan: Necesitan galletas para dar a los animales. (They need cookies to give the animals.) * Dora: The animals won't let us go by unless we feed them some cookies. Gracias, Señor Tucán. * Tucan: De nada. * Dora: I have some cookies in my Backpack. I need your help. Will you check my Backpack to find the cookies? You have to say "Backpack." Pause Say "Backpack," say "Backpack"! "[[Backpack Song]"] * Backpack: ♪Backpack, Backpack♪ :♪Backpack, Backpack♪ :♪I'm the Backpack, loaded up♪ :♪With things and knickknacks, too♪ :♪Anything that you might need♪ :♪I got inside for you♪ :♪Backpack, Backpack♪ :♪Backpack, Backpack, yeah!♪ *''Hola!'' I have lots of stuff, but Dora needs cookies to feed las tortugas, las culebras, y el cocodrilo. The cookies are in a round container that's yellow with a blue star. Do you see a round container that's yellow with a blue star? Where? * (click, beep) * You found the cookies! Muy bien! Excelente! Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum! Delicioso! * Dora: Thanks. Now we have 12 cookies. * Boots: Ooh, I hope it's enough. * Dora: Come on… Look! iTortugas! Ooh, snapping turtles! * Turtles: Give us your cookies! Or we won't let you by! Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap… * Dora: Let's count the snapping turtles to see how many cookies we need. Count with me. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight! Eight snapping turtles. Now let's feed the turtles the cookies. Count with me. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight! Good counting. * Turtles: Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap… All right, you can go by. * Boots: Dora, do we have any cookies left? * Dora: How many cookies do we have left? We had 12 cookies. We gave away eight so now we have… Four, right! Four cookies. * Boots: Ooh, I hope it's enough. * Dora: Look, iculebras! * Snakes: Give us your cookies! Or we won't let you by. * Boots: We have to give them their cookies! How many snakes are there? Count with me. One… two… three. Now let's feed the snakes. Count with me. One… two… three! * Snakes: (gobbling; all gulP; hisses) Okay, you can go by. * Boots: How many cookies do we have left? * Dora::We had four cookies we gave away three and now we have… one cookie left. Right! * Boots: One cookie left… How many crocodiles are there? Great! * Croc: I won't let you by unless you give me a cookie. * Dora: We've got a cookie for you, cocodrilo. * Croc: (chomps, gulps) All right… you can go by. * ["Trio Fiesta"] * Dora: We made it through the Jungle! * Boots: Where do we go next, Dora? * Dora: Jungle… Cave… Chocolate Tree.:We made it through the Jungle, so next comes the… * (click, beep) * Dora: Cave, right. The Bear's Cave. Now, where is the Bear's Cave? Do you see a cave? * (click, beep) * Boots: Yeah, there's a cave. The Bear's Cave! * Dora: Come on, let's go get chocolate for Abuela. * "Travel Song" (Reprise) * Boots: Dora, what happens if we meet… the Bear? * Dora: We better be careful. Aah! * Isa: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. * Dora: Boots, it's not the Bear.MIt's Isa the Iguana. * Isa: Hi, Dora. Hi, Boots. * Dora: Come on, Isa. * Isa: Where are you going? * Dora: We're going to the Chocolate Tree to get chocolate for my Abuela. * Boots: But first we have to go past the Bear's Cave. * Isa: Oh. Well, you better be ready to sing a song. * Dora and Boots: A song? Why? * Isa: The Bear likes songs, and they put him to sleep. I hope you know a song to sing to this bear. * Dora and Boots: We know a song! (whispering):♪Bate, bate, chocolate.♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate…♪ * (whispers): No Bear. No Bear. No Bear. * Boots: Where is the Bear? Oh-oh, here he comes! * Dora: We have to sing to put the Bear to sleep! Will you help us sing the Chocolate Song? Great. Sing with us. * Dora and Boots: ♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ * Bear:(yawns) Chocolate, mmm, yummy. * Dora: (whispering) It's working! Sing very softly! Sing with me! * Dora and Boots: (softly) ♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ :♪Mix your chocolate… chocolate♪ :♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ * Bear: (yawns) Chocolate. (snoring) * Dora: (whispering) It worked! Look! The Bear is sleeping! Thanks, Isa! Come on, let's go get chocolate for Abuela. * Fiesta Trio: [Song: "Trio Fiesta"; Yawns] * Boots: Phew! * Dora: We made it past the Bear's Cave! * Boots: Where do we go next? * Dora: Jungle… Cave… Chocolate Tree. We made it through the Jungle. We made it past the Bear's Cave. So next comes the… * (click, beep) * Dora: Chocolate Tree! Right! We should be able to see the Chocolate Tree from here. * Boots: I don't see it. * Dora: Do you see the Chocolate Tree? * (click, beep) * Boots: Yeah, there's the Chocolate Tree! You found it! * Dora::Come on! ¡Vámonos! Chocolate Tree! Chocolate Tree! * Tree::Hola. (Hello.) * Dora: Look, Boots. It's the Chocolate Tree. * Tree: Little girl, you remind of someone… Another little girl I used to know a long time ago. * Dora: That's mi Abuela. She's all grown up now. * Tree: So am I! * Dora: She taught us your chocolate song. * Tree: Really? Can you sing it for me? * Dora: Sure! Will you help us sing the Chocolate Song for the Chocolate Tree? Great! Sing with us! *'Dora and Boots': ♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ ♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ ♪Mix your chocolate, chocolate♪ ♪Bate, bate, chocolate!♪ * Tree: (laughs) ¡muy bien! excelente! That was wonderful! * Boots: Chocolate Tree, Abuela misses you. * Tree: Aw, I miss her, too, little monkey. Ah, but I've got an idea. Here, give her this. It has chocolate beans inside. You can plant it for Abuela. * Dora: Gracias, Chocolate Tree. * Boots: Thanks. * (Rustling) * Dora: Boots, did you hear that? That sounds like Swiper the fox. * Boots: That sneaky fox will try to swipe our chocolate beans! * Dora: I need your help! If you see the fox, yell "Swiper!" We have to say, "Swiper, no swiping." * Dora and Boots: Swiper, no swiping, Swiper, no swiping Swiper, no swiping! * Swiper: Oh, man! * Dora: Thanks for helping us stop Swiper. * Tree: You better run on home now. ♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪ ♪Bate, bate…♪ * Dora and Boots: A Chocolate Tree! Abuela! * Boots: Look! * Abuela: A Chocolate Tree! Right in my backyard! * Dora: Hola. All: ¡Hola! BOOTS (giggling) Hey, Chocolate Tree, can we have some chocolate? TREE Anytime you like. BOTH: Yay! ABUELA I think it is time to mix up a batch of the most delicious chocolate ever! DORA Will you help us make the chocolate? Great. First you put your hands together to hold your big spoon. ABUELA Now... mix the chocolate! Mix the chocOLate. Mix, mix, mix! Now sing with me while you mix the chocolate! ALL: ♪♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪♪ ♪♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪♪ ♪♪ Mix your chocolate, chocolate!♪♪ ♪♪Bate, bate, chocolate!♪♪ DORA We have to sing faster if we're going to make chocolate! BOOTS Sing faster! DORA Mix your chocolate and sing with us! ALL (faster): ♪♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪♪ ♪♪Bate, bate, chocolate♪♪ ♪♪ Mix your chocolate, chocolate♪♪ ♪♪Bate, bate, chocolate!♪♪ ABUELA It's ready. BOOTS Oh boy, oh boy! Yes! ALL: Mmm...! DORA THat's the best chocolate I ever had. ABUELA I told you! BOOTS, DORA, TREE: We did it! (music playing) BOTH: ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ Yay! ♪♪ ♪♪iLo hicimos!♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We went through the jungle ♪♪ ♪♪ and past the cave ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ BOOTS: ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! Hooray! ♪♪ ♪♪ We helped Abuela ♪♪ ♪♪ grow the Chocolate Tree ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We gave cookies to the turtles ♪♪ ♪♪ and they went away ♪♪ ♪♪ We sang the Bear to sleep and got past him ♪♪ ♪♪ Hooray! ♪♪ Yay! Whoo! Hooray! We did it! Whoo! DORA: (click, beep) We had such an exciting trip to the Chocolate Tree. What was your favorite part of the trip? I liked that, too. BOOTS: My favorite part was singing to the Bear. DORA: My favorite part was making chocolate with mi abuela. We couldn't have found the Chocolate Tree without you. Thanks for helping. This is my friend, the Wizzle. Can you find the Wizzle? Category:Transcripts